На другом краю Земли
by Lapotama
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как Деймон решил съездить в Россию и успел за свое короткое пребывание изменить целую жизнь.


**На другом краю Земли**

Перелёт был до невозможного утомительным. Десять часов Деймон уже провел в этой летающей консервной банке бок о бок с ещё парой сотен пассажиров. Единственным, что не давало заскучать и начать жалеть о предпринятом далеком путешествии, был экипаж воздушного судна. Стюардессы российской авиакомпании были решительно прекрасны. Одна – рыжая, чуть полноватая, зеленоглазая красавица Катя. «Видимо, местный вариант имени Кэтрин!» - подумалось Деймону. Катя первая на него запала, то и дело предлагая то газету, то шампанское, то тёплый плед. Ещё была Маша, блондинка с идеально пропорциональной фигурой и густыми красивыми волосами. Она тоже не могла не отметить притягательности голубоглазого иностранца, но сдалась чуть позднее, сделав вид, что подошла, увидев горящую лампочку вызова стюардессы над сиденьем мистера...

- Деймон! Зовите меня просто Деймон! – неземной улыбки и коварного взгляда голубых глаз из-под длинных ресниц с лихвой хватило, чтобы Маша потеряла дар речи и расплылась в любезной улыбке.

- Что желаете, мистер Деймон? – воображение стюардессы рисовало картины, где она в роли обворожительной наложницы является на зов своего хозяина, готовая исполнить любое его желание.

- Просто хотел познакомиться с такой прекрасной девушкой поближе! Вне самолета вы вряд ли придёте по одному нажатию кнопки! – Деймон усмехнулся и выжидательно посмотрел на зачарованную стюардессу.

- Это как нажимать! – лукаво подмигнула Маша и, грациозно развернувшись, удалилась. Разумеется, ей хотелось весь полёт так стоять и говорить с божественно прекрасным мужчиной, но работой жертвовать было бы всё же глупо.

Деймон ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла, собираясь закрыть глаза и немного помечтать. Соседи сзади что-то оживленно обсуждали, не давая сосредоточиться. Хотелось встать, схватить их и запереть в туалете, но было просто лень, да и лететь оставалось час, не больше. Рыжая Катя объясняла правила поведения какому-то изрядно подвыпившему пассажиру, тучному, лысоватому мужчине лет тридцати семи. Маша несла воду пожилой женщине, летевшей вместе с внуком, но не удержалась и на мгновение замерла рядом с креслом, где сидел Деймон. Лишь дождавшись легкого прикосновения к своему обнаженному колену, стюардесса продолжила движение. Казалось, гулкие удары ее сердца раздавались сейчас на весь салон. Неожиданно в проходе появилась новая фигура. Миниатюрная брюнетка с серьёзными зелёными глазами деловитой походкой шла куда-то, не глядя по сторонам. Не желая упустить ни секунды своего путешествия, Деймон ткнул пальцем в кнопку вызова. Брюнетка остановилась, но взгляд её был, казалось, немного раздраженным.

- Что Вам угодно? – быстро спросила она, явно не заинтересованная в разговорах на отвлеченные темы.

- Как Вас зовут, милая леди? – голубоглазый вампир вложил всё своё обаяние в эти слова и ждал, что лёд в зелёных глазах начнет вот-вот таять.

- Юлия, - вопреки ожиданиям Деймона, ничто не дрогнуло во взгляде хрупкой стюардессы.

- Вы не принесёте мне водки? – появилось непреодолимое желание вывести из себя эту зануду.

- На борту запрещено распитие крепких спиртных напитков! – резко ответила Юлия и исчезла из поля зрения обескураженного, непривычного к такому поведению вампира.

«Ну, что ж, значит, приключения начинаются!» - подумал Деймон и схватил руку девушки, уже спешащей обратно и пробегавшей мимо его кресла. Возмущение на её лице было таким привлекательным. Зелёные глаза пылали странным огнём, но вырвать руку не удавалось. Юлия уже думала закричать, как вдруг туман окутал её разум. Деймон притянул к себе растерянную девушку.

- Ты сейчас принесёшь мне бокал виски, а когда самолёт сядет, переоденешься в то, что я тебе дам, и поедешь со мной, куда я скажу. Всё поняла? – шёпот странного голубоглазого незнакомца зачаровывал и превращал человека в безвольную куклу.

-Да! – шепнула в ответ стюардесса и ушла, подарив Деймону роскошную улыбку.

На мраморном прекрасном лице сияла довольная ухмылка. Зверь постепенно просыпался где-то внутри, рисуя в голове дразнящие картины того, что будет с этой капризной красоткой уже очень скоро. А ведь она могла просто быть с ним повежливее...

Деймон медленно спускался по трапу, вдыхая новый незнакомый воздух. Сзади какие-то девушки, уверенные, что их никто не слышит, перешептывались о сногсшибательной заднице «того парня в черной кожаной куртке».

Последней с трапа сбежала невысокая девушка, одетая в красную рубашку явно с чужого плеча и странно сидящие черные джинсы. Это была та самая маленькая стюардесса. Юлия подбежала к Деймону и схватила его за руку.

- Теперь меня точно уволят или посадят! – испуганно прошептала она.

- Не волнуйся, детка, - успокоил Деймон. – Этого не будет. Мы просто немного развлечёмся, а потом я верну тебя туда, откуда взял.

И уже спустя час желтое московское такси увозило их в неизвестном направлении. Удивительные пейзажи открывались взору. Правильные линии роскошных коттеджей, напоминавших старые замки, сменялись едва дышащими полуразвалившимися избушками, разбитые местные невзрачные машинки робко пристраивались на дороге за последними моделями спортивных авто. На смену частому лесу приходили вдруг бескрайние поля. Россия с первого взгляда показалась Деймону страной необъяснимых контрастов.

- Куда мы едем? – Юле не удалось скрыть тревогу в своем голосе.

- К тебе домой! – как ни в чем не бывало ответил бесстрастный вампир.

- Но зачем, туда нельзя, там.. там мой муж..

- Прекрасно! – совершенное лицо озарила хищная улыбка.

- Деймон, пожалуйста! – сердце девушки забилось чаще, душа, казалось, ушла в пятки от гнетущего, всепоглощающего страха. Похититель одновременно зачаровывал и заставлял испытывать дьявольский ужас.

- Никаких пожалуйста. – Деймона раздражал высокий голос стюардессы. На мгновение он подумал, что лучше было бы остановиться на рыжей Кате, та оказалась бы наверняка сговорчивее. Но вампир – охотник. Чем больше сопротивляется жертва, тем более захватывает погоня. Азарт был единственным смыслом жизни старшего Сальваторе с тех пор, как его любовь погребли под руинами того дома в родном и ненавистном Мистик Фоллс. Но за столько лет Деймон прекрасно научился держать воспоминания в узде. Только охота, и ничего больше. Ни чувств, ни эмоций. Только вожделение, желание, завершающееся всегда так, как ты хочешь. Удовлетворением, молниеносным резким наслаждением, когда сознание до краев наполнено непоколебимой уверенностью в себе, в своей силе и власти.

- Эй, останови у обочины! – голос Деймона казался напряженным, как тетива индейского лука. Таксист послушно притормозил, съехав с дороги. Вампир обошел машину, дернул на себя водительскую дверь и в это же мгновение мощные руки сомкнулись, словно кандалы, на шее перепуганного шофера.

- Сейчас ты поймаешь тачку и поедешь домой, а завтра скажешь, что на тебя напали вооруженные грабители. – быстро, но тихо шептал Деймон.

Водитель кивнул, Сальваторе-старший отпустил его и сел за руль.

Показывай дорогу! – приказал он дрожащей на заднем сидении Юле.

- Сейчас прямо, а потом съезжаем с кольцевой и по шоссе еще тридцать-тридцать пять километров.

- Ничего себе, куда ты забралась. – ухмыльнулся Деймон.

Шоссе постепенно сужалось, по обе стороны от дороги сгущался лес.

- Деймон, давай все-таки не поедем ко мне домой.

- Как ты мне надоела! – вампир резко повернул руль и машина съехала на обочину.

- Сколько раз нужно повторять, что вопросы, указания и рекомендации здесь раздаю я!

Он уже давно не пил крови, и гнев вспыхнул легко, как бензин от подожженной спички. Деймон молниеносно оказался на заднем сидении рядом с Юлей, одной рукой крепко сжал ее горло, а второй резко сорвал с нее свою красную рубашку. Сладкий запах ударил в голову. Все происходило стремительно. На глазах девушки выступили слёзы.

- Тебе так плохо со мной, что ты разреветься решила? – прорычал Деймон.

- Муж убьет меня! – плакала она

- Если кто и убьет тебя, так это я, и то, если будешь плохо себя вести.

Вампир наслаждался страхом и отчаянием девушки так сильно, что совершенно не хотелось ничего ей внушать, успокаивать. Наоборот, было до сумасшествия приятно играть на ее оголенных нервах. Пытаясь не переборщить, он резко, но осторожно прокусил её шею. С каждым новым глотком невероятное наслаждение электрическим зарядом нарастало в теле, и, почувствовав непередаваемое, несравнимое ни с чем когда-либо испытанным блаженство, Деймон прильнул перепачканным в крови ртом к дрожащим губам своей беспомощной жертвы. Желание отпустило, и пришла жалость. Странная, возникающая так редко, но доставляющая столько неудобств.

- Между нами ничего не было. Все это время мы просто ехали по дороге на машине, которую я снял в аэропорту, - шептал Деймон, пристально глядя в зелёные глаза. Юля медленно кивнула. Страх постепенно совсем растворился в воздухе, словно призрак в сумраке заброшенного чердака.

Стюардесса молча следила за дорогой. Показался маленький поселок городского типа. Каждая улица, каждый дом здесь были знакомы с детства, но почему-то не было на душе приятного успокоения, которое обычно испытывает человек, возвращаясь в родные края.

Деймон боковым зрением наблюдал за растерянной девушкой.

- Твой муж дома? – вопрос прозвучал странно, но молчание начинало тяготить старшего Сальваторе.

- Да. – коротко ответила Юля.

- А кем он работает?

- Никем, просто сидит дома и говорит, что в это время работу не найти. – взгляд девушки по-прежнему был устремлен на дорогу.

- Зачем ты с ним живешь?

- Я люблю его.

- Но он не мужчина.

- Но я люблю его.

- А он любит тебя?

- Не будем об этом. – спокойствие в голосе стюардессы пошатнулось.

Деймон стоял чуть позади Юлии, желая сначала посмотреть на ее мужа, а лишь потом расправиться с этим никчемным созданием.

- Заходи, пожалуйста, только тихо, я просто посмотрю, все ли с ним в порядке, возьму одежду и выйду. – девушка поспешно шагнула через порог.

- Ах это ты, дрянь такая! – из дальней комнаты раздался резкий неприятный мужской голос, чей обладатель сегодня явно был не в меру пьян. - Я уже недели две, наверное, нормально не жрал, никуда ты отсюда не выйдешь! Знаю я твою работу, что ты там со своими пассажирами вытворяешь!

- Отойди, не трогай меня, от тебя несет перегаром! – голос Юли вот-вот готов был сорваться на плач. Как холодна и беспощадна была к ней реальность!

- А от тебя несет мужским одеколоном, дура! – не унимался сальный голос, переходящий в противный пронзительный визг.

Деймон услышал глухой удар и моментально оказался в комнате. Юля в слезах лежала на полу, из руки струилась тёмная кровь. Мерзкое существо, ее жалкий, никчемный муж, человек снаружи, но чудовище внутри, занес над ней готовую ударить руку. Деймон вышел из себя. И это вампиров называют кровожадными монстрами? Он подлетел к трясущемуся в припадке пьяной ярости типу и со всей бессмертной силой вжал его в стену. Стеклянные желтоватые глаза округлились от животного страха, вызывая все большее отвращение. От одного их вида к горлу Юли подступила тошнота, словно организм желал отторгнуть все воспоминания о совместной жизни с этим зверем таким привычным для себя способом.

- Если ты еще хоть раз тронешь её, прикоснёшься своей жирной чертовой рукой, я откушу твою голову и выкину ее из этого самого окна, ты меня понял? – рычал Деймон. Его лицо было решительным, взгляд прожигал холодным пламенем ненависти. Юля плакала, свернувшись на полу и боясь пошевелиться. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Унижение было убийственным. На части рвал душу стыд от осознания, что холеный красавчик увидел всю подноготную её жалкой жизни, той от которой она так отчаянно пыталась скрыться в небе.

- А теперь ты, - обратился Деймон к трясущемуся в его цепких руках мужчине. – выйдешь из этой квартиры и вернешься только завтра к полудню. Увижу здесь раньше – убью. Прикоснешься к ней – тоже убью. Медленно и мучительно!

При всей своей природной жестокости и кровожадности Деймон никак не мог понять этого отношения между супругами. Это был странный, дикий союз, непонятно, чем скрепленный. Что человечного было в муже этой хрупкой стюардессы? Что вообще было в нем кроме животных желаний, кроме ненависти, кроме безумия? Чем заслужила девушка такое мучение, почему оказалась обреченной на него на всю свою короткую, вовсе не вечную жизнь? Неведомая, забытая и схороненная под плотным покрывалом убежавших безвозвратно секунд жалость проникла в сердце Деймона, он осторожно поднял Юлю на руки и бережно положил на разломанную старую кровать.

- Не бойся, он ушел, он больше не тронет тебя! – вампир пытался скрыть гнев, который до сих пор огнем клокотал в его душе.

- Но ты уйдешь, а он вернется!

- Я позабочусь об этом... Давай просто проведем этот вечер так, как бы тебе хотелось, расскажи, куда бы ты пошла в свой вечер мечты?

Едва заметная, но все же заботливая улыбка так странно и непривычно смотрелась на лице Деймона. На удивление гармонировала она с лукавыми голубыми глазами, словно никогда и не было в них жестокости и злобы...

- Мне всегда хотелось посидеть с бутылкой хорошего вина на берегу реки, где тихо и никто не мешает думать и мечтать. Час, другой, и чтобы меня не искал муж, его мать, обвиняющая меня во всех несчастьях... Поговорить с кем-то, кто бы понял меня, - робко шептала Юля, опустив голову на колени. Рана в руке больше не беспокоила. Деймон улыбнулся и провел рукой по растрепанным волосам стюардессы.

- Тогда иди в душ, приводи себя в порядок, и мы пойдем исполнять твою маленькую мечту.

- Ты серьезно? – зелёные глаза округлились от удивления, словно у малыша, узнавшего только что нечто совершенно новое, такое странное и такое многообещающее.

- Как ты уже поняла, слов на ветер я не бросаю!

Они сидели рядом на влажной траве и вслушивались в журчание прозрачной воды.

Юля рассказывала странному мужчине всю свою жизнь и постепенно проникалась к нему теплотой и искренней симпатией. С ним ей впервые не было страшно, не было дискомфорта или неприязни. Было очевидно, что все плохое сегодня осталось далеко позади. Что сейчас она в безопасности. Хотелось сидеть так вечно. Деймон был божественно красив. От его совершенного лица невозможно было оторвать взгляда. В какой-то момент показалось, что в этот вечер мечты не хватает лишь одного для полного исполнения желаний – огня, страсти, про которую она давно уже забыла и думать. Она не говорила ни слова, боясь вспыхнувшего в душе и теле притяжения к чужому мужчине. Не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, словно магнит, Юля придвинулась к Деймону вплотную.

- Мне холодно, - робко произнесла она в свое оправдание.

Деймону не нужно было объяснений. Он слишком давно жил на этом свете и слишком многих женщин пробовал на вкус. Он знал их до кончиков волос, как облупленных, для него не было секретов. Поэтому он и не мог никого полюбить уже давно. Но сейчас ему отчего-то так искренне хотелось дать ей хоть что-то. Хотя бы свою неземную страсть, которая делала счастливой каждую, к которой прикасались его холодные руки... Нежность и настоящую любовь, хотя бы на один вечер. Это ничего не изменит для него, но это перевернет ее мир. Это было так легко понять! Деймон не сомневался в том, как нужно было поступить.

- Я вижу, ты вся дрожишь! – шепнул он и провел горячей рукой по щеке Юли. Электрический ток проник под тонкую нежную кожу. От одного этого едва ощутимого прикосновения девушка обессилела и прильнула к мужественному плечу, вовремя подставленному сидящим рядом спасителем. Деймон обхватил одной рукой спину Юли, касаясь пальцами обнаженной поясницы, и с нетерпеливо-жадной нежностью пропустил обездвиживающий разряд страсти через дрожащее тело девушки, смакуя её пылающие желанием губы. Вторая рука вампира скользнула под блузку Юли, словно юркая тёплая змейка. Прикосновение к горячей, мягкой груди вывело из под контроля до той поры сдерживаемый напор эмоций. Почувствовав нарастающую дрожь, Деймон опустил девушку на землю и, не прерывая нежного, грубого, страстного, животного и сказочного одновременно поцелуя, освободил трепещущее тело от последних преград на пути к незабываемому, космическому наслаждению.

Юля не могла и не хотела понимать, что происходило с ней сейчас. Внутри бушевало дикое пламя, приводя в негодность остатки разума, жгучий лёд, разливающийся по венам, заставлял девушку кричать, забываясь в этом сумасшествии. Тонкие пальцы отчаянно впивались в спину Деймона. Жизнь, смерть, слёзы, звёзды – всё это утратило всякий смысл. Был только он, прекрасный, божественный, разрушительно-совершенный. Едва знакомый, сильный, как сам дьявол, голубоглазый Деймон, появившийся в жизни так внезапно, буквально поработил её разум, её тело, заставляя откликаться на каждое своё движение. Хотелось отдаваться ему без остатка, вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы каждая клеточка успела насладиться этим райским блаженством. Опасность исходила из его бездонных голубых глаз, но не хотелось бежать, хотелось раствориться в этом безумном нахлынувшем чувстве, какая бы цена ни была назначена за это. Слёзы счастья прорывались сквозь плотину сомкнутых век каждый раз, когда тело Юли вновь до краев наполнялось Деймоном. Её никто никогда не любил так, как ворвавшийся вихрем на один лишь вечер дикий вампир – человек, живее которого Юля не могла себе сейчас представить.

Рассветное солнце незваным гостем выглянуло из-за горизонта. Юля открыла глаза, впервые за долгое время радуясь новому дню. Удивительно, но не было ни чувства стыда, ни страха, хотя каждая миллисекунда прошедшей ночи живо воспроизводилась в памяти. Было так сладко, так невероятно радостно осознавать, что хоть в один вечер, но самые сокровенные, даже неведомые раньше мечты, воплотились в самую осязаемую реальность из всех.

Деймон лежал рядом с девушкой и смотрел на проплывающие облака. Он знал, что уже через неделю улетит домой, и что разрушит еще не одну надежду Юли. Но он знал, что смог сделать счастливым человека, ненадолго, но счастье было по-настоящему искренним. И, словно догадавшись о его мыслях, девушка коснулась губами ледяной щеки.

- Спасибо, Деймон. Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за испытанное счастье, но я всегда буду хранить воспоминание о тебе, - нежно, с нескрываемой любовью шептала Юля.

- Хочешь забыть меня? Я ведь могу внушить все, что угодно?

- Нет, совсем нет, - девушка на мгновение замолчала.

- Только знаешь, что?

- Что? – ласково спросил Деймон.

- Оставь мне что-нибудь на память о себе!

Деймон усмехнулся. Какая странная человеческая просьба. И, не долго думая, поднес руку Юли к своим губам, взглянув в удивленные зеленые глаза. Но девушка быстро поняла, что именно хотел оставить ей на память вампир, и лишь одобрительно улыбнулась ему в ответ. Острые, как бритва, зубы осторожно прокусили нежную кожу, выгравировав на предплечье самые прекрасные воспоминания в жизни маленькой стюардессы.

**Эпилог. Прошло полгода после визита Деймона в Россию. **

Деймон вскрыл конверт и достал короткое, написанное от руки письмо.

«Не хочу докучать, просто скажу, что после тебя изменилась вся моя жизнь. Я поняла, ради чего стоит бороться, ушла от мужа и встретила любимого человека, который заботится обо мне, старается сделать меня счастливой. Мы ждем ребенка. Бывший муж забыл дорогу в мой дом, где теперь царит покой и уют. Ты не просто подарил мне ночь счастья, ты подарил мне жизнь.

Спасибо, Деймон!»


End file.
